Waiting for the Truth
by Kirishtu
Summary: After Wrathion vanishes, Anduin goes in search of him. What he finds is an irate dragon, and what he learns isn't exactly what he hoped to hear. M/M slash


Anduin found Wrathion pacing furiously back and forth in a full on two-year-old style tantrum. No, that wasn't meant to be an age joke, but an accurate description of what he was seeing.

After the Alliance had secured Orgrimmar, and after the heroes of both the Horde and the Alliance had ensured Garrosh Hellscream's downfall, Anduin had accompanied his father back to Pandaria, where the former Warchief would face trial. He'd returned to the Tavern in the Mists, only to find the inn destroyed and Wrathion missing. And, like any good, self-respecting person, Anduin had immediately thought the worst. Then he felt bad for thinking that, after he was told exactly how the inn got destroyed and who exactly it was responsible for said destruction.

Of course, Wrathion had been difficult to track down. But Anduin was confident that Wrathion would come to him, so Anduin settled in at the Alliance holding in Krasarang, and waited. And waited. Eventually, Anduin got tired of waiting, and so accompanied his father to the Temple of the White Tiger to make sure Garrosh arrived safely (though Anduin secretly believed his father was there just to make sure nothing happened to Garrosh that Varian didn't think of first), and from there Anduin returned to the Timeless Isle because if Wrathion was going to look for him, the Isle was the last place they were together before Anduin went to join his father in Orgrimmar.

But Wrathion didn't return. He didn't come look for Anduin. Anduin spent at least two weeks after Garrosh's downfall. And then he got a summons, which he'd never received before (Varian didn't count) and since it came from Wrathion, it made Anduin curious.

Which brought him here, to a nameless little outpost somewhere in Pandaria, where he'd found Wrathion pacing, breathing fire, and looking like he wanted to murder someone. It was a full on tantrum, and Anduin wasn't sure why.

So he folded his arms over his chest and asked, "So, are you trying to figure out a good way to break up with me?"

Wrathion suddenly stopped mid-step. "What? No! Whatever gave you that idea?"

Anduin shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it's because you went MIA after Garrosh was defeated? And the fact you destroyed the inn means you're pretty pissed off about something. Never mind the fact you _summoned_ me, like I was one of your guards. In case you'd care to remember, I'm your boyfriend." He hesitated using the word 'mate', if only because it would open up another world of questions Anduin didn't want to answer right now.

Wrathion stopped pacing. Then, with utter and complete sincerity, he said, "Your father is an idiot."

Anduin blinked. "Yeah, and?"

"What do you mean, 'and'?"

Anduin shrugged and sighed. "My father's an idiot. But he's an idiot who knows the best way to protect people."

"Is his idea of protecting people letting the Horde run rampant now?"

"They're not running rampant. And what are you suggesting? That my father start a war against the Horde to take them over?"

Wrathion's silence was all the answer Anduin needed.

Anduin couldn't think of anything to say. He couldn't think of one single word. Wrathion wanted his father, Varian Wrynn, High King of the Alliance, to bring the Horde into the fold? "You're stupid!" Anduin blurted. It wasn't the most eloquent of statements, but it summed up the situation well enough.

"I'm stupid?!" Wrathion exploded, pacing again. "What's stupid is allowing another year of fighting! Allowing the Horde, so weakened as it is, to regain its strength! Allowing Garrosh to live, to undergo a trial for his crimes! I intended for the Alliance to continue to push forward, taking control of the Horde and uniting everyone under one banner! They need to be united for the coming threat against Azeroth!"

"Do you know how stupid you sound?!" Anduin yelled. "Do you know how much like Onyxia you sound? Like Deathwing?! You can't force people to do as you want! Especially not the Alliance, not the Horde, and definitely _not_ my father!"

"So you would allow both sides to keep killing each other, when they could achieve peace by becoming one?"

"Do you honestly believe that humans and orcs would ever get along? That night elves and blood elves would reconcile? That the dwarves, goblins, gnomes, worgen, Forsaken, Tauren, trolls, and Draenei would ever stop hurting each other? That the Huojin and Tushui Pandaren would stop being at odds with each other? Didn't you learn anything from being in Pandaria? There's a balance for everything! There won't be an Alliance without the Horde, there won't be an Azeroth without every living, or un-living, thing in it! Just like there wouldn't be a black flight if it wasn't for you being alive and free of the influence of the Old Gods!"

Wrathion's crimson eyes narrowed. "So you'd rather the Horde and Alliance just kill each other until the next threat brings them together?"

Anduin sighed deeply. "Wrathion, that's the only way they'll work together. They came together to face the Burning Legion, to face Deathwing, and now to defeat Garrosh. The Horde is led by Vol'jin, who will take the Horde back to what it was. They'll act with honor."

"Honor won't save Azeroth."

"No, but it saved thousands of lives. Wrathion, don't you see? If my father ordered the occupation of Orgrimmar, then the Horde would've rallied to fight against him. Vol'jin would've killed my father, and anyone else who stood against the Horde. Even Baine would fight to defend his home. Sylvanas wouldn't give up Undercity without taking as many people as she could with her - or changing our dead into Forsaken. Eventually, we would be outnumbered, and it wouldn't be the Alliance leading. It would be the Horde."

Wrathion's facial expression was one of utter fury. "But they need to work together as one unit or no one will survive! I should just take over myself."

Anduin took a step back. "And then what? Everyone would come after you, and no one would be upset that there were no more black dragons in Azeroth."

That seemed to sober Wrathion for a second. "You wouldn't be upset?"

"Of course I would be!" Anduin yelled. "I love you, you twat! And here I find you plotting pretty much the same thing your father and sister-"

"Aunt."

"Whatever! You're going to get yourself killed! _Especially_ if my father thinks you're going to hurt me!"

Wrathion's face went pale for a moment. "I would never hurt you! The only thing I want to do is protect you!"

"You're not doing a very good job of it if you're trying to get the Alliance to take over the Horde!"

Wrathion fell silent. Anduin bit the inside of his cheek, held his ground, and said, "You said you loved me. That you wanted to stay with me. So I think it's only fair I get an opinion in any plan you have that deals with me, my father, my people, and my kingdom."

Wrathion's eyes narrowed for a moment, his gaze intent on Anduin's face. "There _is_ a threat coming."

"I believe you."

"I want to protect Azeroth and everyone and everything on her."

"I believe that too."

"I don't know how to do it. At least, not without becoming an insane nightmare of a dragon like the rest of my family."

Anduin dared to smile. "Then let me help you."

For a long while, Wrathion just stood there, looking torn between admitting he needed the help, admitting he didn't trust Anduin enough _to_ help, and admitting that he wanted Anduin to be there and give his aid. Then Wrathion crossed the room and flung his arms around Anduin, holding him close and tight. The Black Prince buried his face against Anduin's neck, his words muffled, Anduin couldn't understand him.

Then he pulled back and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Anduin said with a smile.

Wrathion sighed. "No, it's not. I've tried to do everything by myself, and you've been right there the entire time. The life I've led doesn't allow for trust, and I need to start, especially with you."

"I know it's hard, but no one can do anything by themselves. That's why the Alliance and Horde exist - multiple entities relying on one another for anything they might need."

Wrathion sighed. "So what do I do? How can I convince anyone that there's a threat coming?"

"Well, we could start with my father. Come back with me to Stormwind. Talk to my father. He can make the other leaders listen, and he can start trying to start negotiations with the Horde. I mean, think about it. We helped them defeat Garrosh and we didn't have to. They kinda owe us."

"You really think they'll listen?"

"Baine's my friend. I can talk to him, while my dad talks with the Alliance. Baine will talk to Vol'jin and the others. And if we _do_ have a summit and everyone actually shows up, then you can talk, and let everyone know your plans."

Wrathion looked skeptical. "You really think they'll listen?"

"They'll listen. Whether or not they agree with you will be the real issue."

Wrathion frowned. "You're one of those forever hopeful people, aren't you?"

Anduin smiled. "'Thion, your life has been filled with people trying to control you, and so you don't trust anyone. My life has been filled with people trying to manipulate me or my father, and we've always survived it and become stronger because of it. I could hate you just for what Onyxia and Deathwing did, but I don't. Because I know you. You're not like them."

"But I could be."

"If I ever feel like you're becoming like them, I will hit you so hard you won't be able to fly straight." Anduin swore, his voice deadly serious.

Wrathion's lips quirked in a smile. "So you've sad before."

Anduin smiled, showing teeth. "I mean it."

Wrathion lifted his hand and set it against Anduin's cheek. "So now what?"

"Now, I think we should go back to the Tavern in the Mists, and you should apologize for what you did to the inn. Then I think we should head to Stormwind. I snuck out here without my guards. Dad's going to have a fit."

Wrathion leaned back and studied Anduin's face for a moment. "You came without your guards?"

Anduin flushed. "I was worried about you. And you wrote to come as fast as I could, and having other people with me would only slow me down."

"Anduin Wrynn, you are a bad, bad little human."

"And you're a bad, bad little dragon, so I guess we're even."

They stared at each other for a long time. Then Anduin leaned in and kissed Wrathion's lips. Wrathion moved his hand to cup Anduin's head and deepened the kiss, moving closer until they were flush against each other. Then Anduin pulled back, leaving Wrathion panting softly. Wrathion smiled. "Can we put off going back, just for a day? Or two?"

Anduin rolled his eyes. "No more than a day. If my dad finds out I'm missing, he's going to tear up Pandaria from one end to the next. And then he might kill you, just for good measure."

Wrathion laughed. "You keep saying that, but it has yet to happen."

"Because he doesn't know what you and I are doing, and he can't find you anyway."

"He would if I went to Stormwind."

"Well, then I could just mention that his relationship with Broll isn't exactly something the House of Lords would be happy about."

"Doubtful they'd approve of ours."

"Yeah, but..."

"But?"

Anduin smiled. "They'd be more afraid of you than they would be my dad and Broll."

Wrathion blinked. Then he burst out laughing, hugging Anduin tight. Then he kissed Anduin, sliding his hands down Anduin's back to cup his butt, giving the clothes flesh there a healthy squeeze. Anduin shivered against him, and returned the kiss, pressing closer.

When Wrathion pulled back, he could only grin, because he could see in Anduin's eyes they weren't going to he going anywhere for a while. Of course, his own body was saying the same thing, so it worked out for him. There was just one problem.

"There's no bed." Anduin observed.

"You know," Wrathion said, "it never occurred to me to get one. Sleeping as a dragon made things so much easier."

Anduin raised a brow and studied Wrathion. "'Thion, I'll sleep with you when you're a dragon, but there's no way in hell I'm going to do _that_ with you as a dragon."

"Why? Once you go black you never go back."

Anduin's cheeks turned red. His shoulders shook as he held in the laughter, but finally he couldn't. He sank to the floor, his face pressed against Wrathion's thigh as he became hysterical. Wrathion just stared down at Anduin and let him laugh. Finally he said, "If you're going to be down there, make yourself useful."

Anduin looked up at him and tilted his head to the side. "Like this?" His hands moved to Wrathion's belt, opening it and pushing it aside before taking hold of the material of his pants and opening that too. Wrathion shuddered as Anduib drew out his cock and wrapped his fingers around the shaft, slowly moving his hand up and down in the most irritating pleasing way. Then Anduin opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head, taking Wrathion into his mouth.

Wrathion gripped Anduin's blonde hair and slowly moved his hips at Anduin's encouragement, watching his cock slide in and out of that warm cavern. The Black Prince shivered, sucking in a breath when Anduin did something with his tongue that made his body sing, and started moving his hips just a little faster. He didn't want to choke Anduin, but whatever the human was doing with his tongue made him want to just throw Anduin down and have his way with him.

Then Anduin shifted, pulling back just a bit and replacing his mouth with his hand. "Do you trust me?" He asked softly.

Wrathion looked down at him. "Yes. I trust you."

Anduin paused, then nodded. He returned his mouth to its previous task without saying anything.

"Why?" Wrathion panted out, shivering at the feel of Anduin's tongue playing with the head of his cock before sliding down the shaft.

Anduin pulled back, panting. "Because I want to do something."

"What is it?"

Anduin stood and began to remove Wrathion's clothes. "Something we've never done before."

"I'm not being the bottom."

Anduin rolled his eyes. "No, you're not. Your manliness would ever be destroyed if you let me be on top."

"Then what are we doing?"

"You'll see." With that, Anduin pulled Wrathion's turban down over his eyes, blinding him. "Don't take that off."

"What are you-?"

Wrathion's breath hitched as he felt Anduin's tongue on his chest, toying with his nipples. Then he felt Anduin trail his tongue lower, over his sternum and stomach, over the wiry thatch of hair at the juncture of his thighs before Wrathion felt Anduin's mouth around his cock again. Anduin moved slow, drawing out each bob of his head or stroke of his tongue or fingers. Wrathion felt the pleasure building, growing in small increments until he couldn't hold back anymore.

Then Anduin pulled back.

Wrathion growled softly.

"Don't peek." Anduin said.

"Finish me." Wrathion ordered.

"Don't move. If you do, I'll leave you like that."

"Demon."

"No, human."

There was only the sound of rustling clothes and Wrathion's panting. Then Wrathion felt Anduin against him, skin to skin. Anduin slowly pulled Wrathion to the floor, on a soft bed made of both their clothes. Wrathion settled on his back like Anduin wanted, and waited for Anduin's next move.

He wasn't disappointed.

He felt Anduin straddle him, felt the cleft of Anduin's ass against his erection. Wrathion shuddered, his mind dredging up thoughts about what it was they'd never done before. He couldn't think of a single thing until he felt Anduin shift. He felt fingers wrap around his cock, then felt the head of his cock against Anduin's hole.

Ignoring his orders, Wrathion pulled off his turban and grabbed hold of Anduin's waist. "Don't."

Anduin looked startled. "But-"

"No. I told you I would never hurt you. This counts." Wrathion growled, pushing himself up.

Anduin sat in his lap, looking confused. "But-"

"No." Wrathion cupped Anduin's chin. "Do you really want to do something we've never done before?"

"I was just trying to make you feel better. I mean, we fight, and then we just sort of reconciled just like that."

"Just by being here, you make me feel worlds better. But that doesn't mean I want you to do that."

"So what _do_ you want me to do?"

Wrathion smiled. Then grinned. "You really want to know?"

There was a slight hesitation, but Anduin nodded.

"Knees."

"What?"

"Get on your knees." Wrathion said. He waited until Anduin obeyed, then settled behind him. He grasped Anduin's ass and spread his cheeks apart, baring that little pucker of flesh to his eyes. Then, Wrathion leaned forward and touched his tongue to it, sliding his left hand around to grip Anduin's cock. He pushed his tongue inside that tight ring if muscle and began lapping at Anduin's inner walls at the same time he began to love his hand up and down the human's length.

With every lick, Wrathion felt Anduin shiver. With his hand wrapped around Anduin's cock, he could feel just how close Anduin was to coming. He kept at it until he felt hot droplets of liquid against his fingers, then pulled back and pulled Anduin with him. He made Anduin turn around and kneel over him, so the two were looking at each other. Then Wrathion shifted, pulling Anduin down and pushing his hips up at the same time. Anduin's body resisted like it always did, but then Wrathion was fully sheathed in the human, and Anduin had his arms wrapped around the Black Prince's shoulders, holding him tight.

They moved slowly, a rhythm all their own. They exchanged no words, only kisses, and only started moving faster when Anduin started to tighten, which brought Wrathion closer and closer to the edge himself. Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of the boys' panting and sweaty flesh smacking sweaty flesh, and then Wrathion simply pushed forward, laying Anduin on his back and bending him almost in half, pounding into him as deep and as hard as he could.

Then Anduin's body clamped down, his spine arching as he whimpered out Wrathion's name. He came, white hot lines spattering against his chest. As his body pulsed with his heartbeat, he felt Wrathion give another hard thrust, pushing deep inside of him. Then Wrathion came, filling Anduin with his seed.

Wrathion all but collapsed on Anduin, and the two held each other tight while they panted. After several heartbeats, Wrathion finally separated himself from Anduin and stretched out beside him, holding him close and tight. Anduin rested his head on Wrathion's chest, his eyes growing heavy.

"So." Wrathion started.

"So?"

"Are we leaving in the morning?"

Anduin thought about it for a long moment. "I guess we could sleep in. ...Discuss your ideas in full before we present them to my dad."

"Discuss as in...?"

Anduin lifted his head and smiled. "We're by ourselves in the middle of nowhere. What do you think we ought to discuss?"

Wrathion grinned. "I like the way you think, Wrynn. I like the way you think."


End file.
